The present disclosure relates to mode-based graphical editing.
Performing activities (e.g., adjustments, modifications, editing, etc.) related to graphical data is facilitated by image editors. Editors can provide a user interface through which a user interacts with the editor. Editors can include graphical tools that manipulate graphical data. The user interface can display the graphical data being edited as well as graphical tools available. A user can interact with the editor using a mouse, keyboard and other devices based on onscreen cursors (e.g., an arrow associated with movement of a mouse).
Computer systems can have modes. Modes are distinct configurations that can affect how a system behaves. A common example of a computer mode is the Caps Lock key on keyboards, which toggles whether entered characters are interpreted as upper- or lowercase. Another example of modes is the Single player vs. Multiplayer choice in video games. In single-player mode only one person can play the game, while in multiplayer mode, two or more players can play simultaneously.